


Lieber Herr Lehrer ...

by Count_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_D/pseuds/Count_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irgendjemand muss das Dankeschön an die Lehrer für die Abschlusszeitung schreiben. Steffen hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, allerdings muss er schnell feststellen, dass das, was er schreiben soll und das, was er schreiben will, zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe sind ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieber Herr Lehrer ...

_Lieber Herr Lehrer,_

Steffen hockte seit einer halben Stunde vor dem weißen, virtuellen Blatt Papier, aber mehr hatte er noch nicht zustande gebracht. Warum war er auch so blöd gewesen, sich freiwillig für den Beitrag in der Abschlusszeitung zu melden!  
Das regelmäßige Blinken des Cursors hatte etwas Ironisches, als wolle ihn der kleine Strich verspotten.  
 _„Loser, Loser …!”_  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stemmte sich Steffen vom Schreibtisch hoch und ging nach draußen auf die Terrasse. Im hinteren Teil des Gartens jätete seine Mutter Unkraut, sein Vater bereitete gerade den Grill vor. Wenn Thea kam, wollten sie gemeinsam grillen, sozusagen als Junggesellinnenabschied im engsten Familienkreis. Steffens Schwester würde in wenigen Wochen heiraten, sie hatte den „Mann fürs Leben” gefunden.  
Und er? Was war mit ihm? Steffen seufzte. Achtzehn und noch nie eine Freundin mit nach Hause gebracht. Kein Wunder, dass seine Mutter am Verzweifeln war, aber was hätte Steffen ihr sagen sollen? Er wusste es ebenso wenig, wie er sich im Klaren war, was er in den Brief für die Abschlusszeitung schreiben sollte.  
„Schon fertig?”, ließ sich sein Vater vernehmen und Steffen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Kreative Pause, ich komm nicht weiter.”  
„Was musst du da überhaupt machen?”  
Steffen nahm die hingehaltene Bierflasche dankend an und setzte sich aufs Terrassengeländer. „Einen Brief für die Abschlusszeitung. Sozusagen einen Li... Dankesbrief an unsere Lehrer, weil wir ohne sie ja den Schulabschluss nie geschafft hätten.”  
Was Steffen noch im Kopf herumging, das den Beinahe-Versprecher verursacht hatte, verschwieg er. Liebesbrief.  
Verdammt, warum musste „der Neue”, der Deutschlehrer Torsten Böhme, auch so verdammt gut aussehen! Steffen war nie ein As in Deutsch gewesen und als vor zwei Jahren der junge Lehrer „Diktator Götz” ersetzt hatte, der in Rente ging, war es noch schlimmer geworden.  
Steffens Noten sackten so in den Keller, dass es eine Weile lang nicht gut ausgesehen hatte für seinen Abschluss.  
Es war Torsten zu verdanken, dass Steffen es schließlich doch geschafft hatte. Während der Nachhilfestunden, die er seinem Schüler gab, waren die beiden ein Gespann geworden, das auch dem längsten Gedicht zu Leibe rückten, die selbst das langweiligste Theaterstück auseinanderklamüserten und etwas Gutes darin fanden.  
Wer hätte den Dankesbrief an die Lehrer für ihre unermüdliche Arbeit besser schreiben können?  
Schade nur, dass der Abschluss gleichzeitig bedeutete, Steffen würde nie wieder Torstens Lächeln sehen, wenn er ihm das Blatt mit der letzten Kontrolle zurückgab. Keine leicht ironischen Kommentare mehr, nie wieder der Anblick von Torstens Kehrseite, wenn er etwas an die Tafel schrieb. Trotzdem, Versagen kam nicht in Frage, denn das wäre eine Missachtung der Arbeit seines Deutschlehrers gewesen.  
Nach ein paar Schlucken Bier stand Steffen wieder auf. „Ich muss – morgen ist Abgabe, länger kann ich nicht warten.”  
Zurück am Schreibtisch musste er feststellen, dass sich der Brief nicht von allein geschriebne hatte. Mist auch. Wäre zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein …

_Lieber Herr Lehrer,_

Steffen legte die Finger auf die Tasten, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Satzfetzen, die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrten. 

~

Nach der Zeugnisausgabe hatte der Abschlussjahrgang Eltern, Geschwister und Lehrer zur Feier geladen. Im Dorfgasthof „Zum kleinen Jordan”, der dem Vater von Steffens Freund Matze gehörte, hatten sich alle versammelt. Natürlich war auch ein kleines Programm vorbereitet worden, dazu gab es die Abschlusszeitungen. Irgendwann stand die Sprecherin ihres Jahrgangs, Ina, auf und trat ans Mikrofon auf der improvisierten Bühne.  
„In der Zeitung, die vor euch liegt, befindet sich auch ein Brief, den ich gern vorlesen möchte, weil ich denke, dass er es verdient hat, von allen hier gehört zu werden. Verfasst hat ihn Steffen, unser Deutsch-Wunderkind.”  
Mit hochrotem Kopf drückte sich Steffen in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes. Oh nein! Bitte nicht! Jetzt würden alle zu hören bekommen, was er verzapft hatte …  
Doch es war zu spät, Ina räusperte sich und begann.

_„Lieber Herr Lehrer,  
ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich ausdrücken soll, was ich dir sagen muss.”_

Irgendwer raunte etwas von "langweilig", Ina ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. 

_„Es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich dir sage, wie unendlich dankbar ich bin. Wie lange hast du unter mir gelitten, wie oft deine Freizeit geopfert, um meine Fehler auszubügeln? Vermutlich hast du so oft wie ich wach gelegen und überlegt, wie du mir schonend beibringen kannst, dass ich wieder einmal versagt habe.”_

Hier und da Gekicher, offensichtlich erkannten sich einige in den Worten wieder.

_„Trotzdem hast du mir nie übel genommen, wenn ich schlecht drauf war. Mit einem steten Lächeln standest du vor der Klasse, hast uns versucht, näherzubringen, was wir später, wenn der 'Ernst des Lebens' uns erfasst hat, brauchen.”[/i]_  
[i]„Das wird in Kürze passieren, dann musst du dich nicht mehr mit meiner Unwissenheit herumschlagen und ich mich nicht mehr mit deinen scheinbar unlösbaren Aufgaben.  
Wir werden uns höchstens noch auf der Straße begegnen, grüßen und aneinander vorbeigehen mit dem Gedanken 'Das war mal mein Lehrer, meine Güte, ist der alt geworden!' – 'Das war mal mein Schüler – meine Güte, den kannte ich schon als Kind!'. Vielleicht sehen wir uns auch auf einem Klassentreffen und erzählen einander von den Streichen, die Schüler seit Jahrhunderten den Lehrern spielen und der Rache der schlechten Noten, die darauf unweigerlich folgt.”

Dieses Mal lachten die Lehrer, wenn es auch hier und da etwas bedrückt klang.  
Steffen hob den Kopf und blickte auf die andere Seite des Saales, wo Torsten Böhme saß. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der junge Lehrer ihn zu beobachten schien, jedenfalls hatte er ein wissendes Schmunzeln im Gesicht, zwinkerte Steffen aufmunternd zu und hob den Daumen.  
Scheiße, hätte Ina nicht die Klappe halten können darüber, wer den Brief geschrieben hatte?

_„Nach mir wirst du andere Schüler haben, solche, die dir wie eigene Kinder sind und solche, bei denen du nicht erwarten kannst, dass sie die Schule abschließen. Wie viele von ihnen meinem Beispiel folgen, kann ich nicht sagen, aber für mich sprechen kann ich wohl.  
„Und so kann ich nur wiederholen, dass ich dir von ganzen Herzen danke für die Arbeit, die du in mich gesteckt hast, um mir Nichtsnutz einen Abschluss zu ermöglichen. Du opferst einen Teil deines Lebens dafür, anderen eine Zukunft zu geben. Was könnte es Edleres geben auf der Welt?”_

Ina schluckte und in den Augen nicht weniger Schüler und Lehrer glitzerte es verdächtig. Wenn sie es bis jetzt verdrängt hatten, wurde es ihnen jetzt mit aller Macht ins Gedächtnis zurückgebracht: Die Schulzeit war vorbei. Vielleicht folgte ein Studium, aber das war etwas ganz anderes.  
Vor allem aber waren Steffens Worte wahr: Viele Lehrer hatten sich für ihre Schüler weitaus mehr eingesetzt, als es nötig gewesen wäre.  
Das Mikrofon quietschte, als Ina verzweifelt schniefte, um sich zu fangen und das Ende des Briefes zu verlesen. Steffen kannte es auswendig, er flüsterte die letzten Sätze mit, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

_„Genug der Sülze, ein letztes Mal lass dir [b]Danke[/b] sagen, lieber Herr Lehrer, für die Waffen, die du mir gegeben hast, um mir im Dschungel der Gesellschaft einen Pfad zu schlagen.”_  
„Gezeichnet: Dein Schüler.”  
„P.S.: Ich liebe dir!”

Einen Moment lang war Stille, dann donnerte eine bekannte Stimme: „Ich liebe dich, du Trottel!”  
Torsten Böhme war aufgestanden und blickte kopfschüttelnd auf seinen Schüler, der immer kleiner wurde.  
Erst kicherte einer, dann ein zweiter, schließlich konnten sich alle Anwesenden vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. Pfiffe, Johlen – ob der doch etwas zweideutigen Korrektur – erklangen, bis Torsten die Hand hob und Steffen zu sich winkte. Der schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund von seinem Tisch quer durch den Saal zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer, der ihn ohne Vorwarnung an sich zog.  
Während Steffen völlig überrascht die Umarmung erwiderte, hörte er an seinem Ohr ein Flüstern: „Eigentlich egal ob dir oder dich – ich liebe du auch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Text ist in einer Übung entstanden, in der man in genau 60 Minuten zu einem Stichwort schreibt. Obwohl er auf Fehler korrigiert ist, habe ich ihn nicht weiter überarbeitet.


End file.
